Chibi Kai
by Cry
Summary: Kai wird zum (Klein)Kind und beschert somit nicht nur Probleme nein, sondern auch ein Gefühlchaos bei Ray, da dieser unsterblich in diesen verliebt ist. Eine süße Story so meinte man, die ich bereits bei Animexx veröffentlicht habe und hier vorstellen
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Kai

"Spreche"

Denke

Wechsle den Ort

Kais ,intelligente' gedachten Sachen 

(was man noch dazu sagen könnte)

[Meine verpeilten Kommentare]

Es war wie immer. In Japan trainierten die Bladebreakers. Kai hatte wieder einer seiner Trainingspläne entworfen und war dabei es den anderen zu erklären. Auch wenn das Frühstück dafür die falsche Zeit war. "Sein Team" saß an einem großen Tisch und er konnte Tyson bis hier hin hören. Das keine Gäste sich beschwerten, warum so laute Grunzgeräusche zuhören waren? Na egal darüber kann er sich ein andermal den kopf zerbrechen, denn jetzt hieß es. Bring Tyson vom Essen ab. mit anderen Worten, Schwerstarbeit. Kai seufzte, da hat er ja ein Kindergarten.

Er erreichte den Tisch und stellte sich davor, Ray richtete sofort seinen Blick auf Kai. Dieser würde jetzt am liebsten lächeln, für Ray empfand er was, was er diesem irgendwann schon mal sagen sollte, aber nicht jetzt. Auch wenn er endlich lieben gelernt hatte, aber waren ja noch die Knirpse. Ach wo wir gerade bei den Knirpsen sind, deren Aufmerksamkeit hatte er nun auch. Tyson fraß weiter.

Kai setzte seinen Blick, nur für Tyson, auf. Welcher meist darauf weiß anlief und das weite suchte. Doch kam keine Reaktion, nein Tyson spachtelte weiter.

Kai räusperte sich. Keine weitere Reaktion. Tyson schlang weiter sein Essen hinunter.

Kai schlug seine Hand auf den Tisch, genau neben Tyson. Keine Reaktion. Tyson mampfte weiter.

Und Kai? Der fing an zu kochen. Die anderen am Tisch rückten schon mal etwas weiter weg, das würde ein Blutbad geben. Kais Augenbrauen fingen an zu zucken, die anderen zuckten zusammen und Tyson bekleckerte sich weiter mit Essen. Und ,Ping' so eben war Kais Geduldfaden gerissen. Er schnappte sich Tyson und schleifte ihn mit vor die Tür. Das hatte er öfter gemacht, immer dann wenn es vielleicht lauter werden könnte, und nicht alle mithören müssten. Doch vom Essen hatte er Tyson noch nie weggezogen. Und so wollte Kai gerade anfangen zu schreien und zu schimpfen als...

... Tyson anfing zu schreien: "DAS GIBT ES DOCH WOHL NICHT! IMMER TERROSIERST DU UNS, UND NUN KANN MAN NOCH NICHT MAL ESSEN. DU BENIMMST DICH MANCHMAL WIE EIN KLEINKIND IN MANCHEN SACHEN, OBWOHL DU DER ÄLTESTE BIST!"

Kais Augen weiteten sich im ersten Moment, na das hatte sich noch keiner getraut, dann nahmen sie wieder ihre normal Größe an und er sprach gelassen: "Das glaubst du? Ja, du bist doch unser Kleinkind." Was anderes dachte er, brauchte er nicht sagen. Er erwartete noch nicht einmal eine Antwort. Eine Erwiderung von Tyson erhielt er jedoch: "Das ist eine Beleidigung für alle Kleinkinder! Du solltest es wohl besser noch mal durchleben!"

Tja, gesagt getan. Ein paar Kilometer weit weg, ging im selben Moment ein Zauber schief. Die Folge?! Der sich nun zu wehr setzende Teamleader fing an zu schrumpfen. Und so kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.

Und über Tyson auch nicht. Der machte nur große Augen, als sein Kapitän anfing zuschrumpfen. Dann fing er an seinen Mund auf und zu zumachen, als auch noch Rauch kam. Und als sich der Rauch dann endlich lichtete, machte er erste Sprechversuche: "Da... da... das...ss... Kai...ist... da... da... RAY!" Dieser kam auch sofort angerannt, mit dem Gedanken dass er jetzt Tyson versorgen musste und somit schon fast den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer mitgebracht hätte, doch als er sah auf WAS Tyson so erschüttert hinab sah, machte auch er einfach nur den Mund auf und schaute unglaubwürdig[1.] drein. Seine Augen waren auf ein etwa 2 Jähriges Kind gerichtet. Welches auf Kais Klamotten saß, die Augen weit aufgerissen und mir mit dem, für ihn, zu großen Muskelshirt bekleidet. Fazit: Süß Ray machte ein paar Schritte auf das Kind zu, welches ihn nun bemerkte und zunächst verstört ansah. Ray lächelte nur und streckte seine Arme nach dem Kind aus. Langsam ging er in die Hocke, das Kind sah ihn nun nicht mehr verstört sondern nur noch verwirrt an.

Was soll das? Warum sind die alle so groß? Warum lächelt Ray so, als wenn er was ganz süß findet? 

Ray hingegen lächelte lieb weiter vor sich hin und war nun direkt vor dem Kind, er umfasste mit den Händen dessen Bauch Oho! Ray... warte das geht zu schnell und hob es hoch ÄH? , dann nahm er es sachte in die Arme, und schaute es an.

Kai glaubte dies immer noch nicht, er hatte eine Hand auf Rays Brust gelegt, die anderen auf dessen Oberarm, und füllte sich wie im Traum( was vielleicht auch daran lag, das er nur in Rays Augen schaute).

Ray sah das Kind weiterhin vergnügt an. Es war einfach nur süß. Es trug dieses große Shirt welches auch Kai immer trug, hatte diese schönen Augen wie Kai( welche aber bei dem Kleinen heller erschienen) und hatte noch leichte bläuliche Farbrückstände auf den Wangen, dieselbe Farbe wie die von Kai. Kai? Wo ist er eigentlich? suchend sah er sich um, aber abgesehen von den Kleidern (in welchen das Kind saß), den entsetzenden panisch aussehenden Tyson und die anderen zwei, war kein Kai zu entdecken. Darauf zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Wer weiß wo er wieder hin ist... ohne Klamotten...

Ray stellte sich gerade einen nackt durch die Gegend rennenden Kai vor, was ihn rot anlaufen lies (und was das Kind mit einer hochgezogener Augenbrauer quittierte), als Tyson ihn davon weiter zudenken abhielt. Denn der Erwähnte lies sich vor, dem immer noch vorhandenem Schock, erste Mal auf den Boden plumpsen und brachte lauter Gestotter hervor, was sich stark nach , Hilfe... schrumpfen...' und ,Kai... bei Ray...' anhörte.

Da Max sehr nahe bei Tyson stand, und dass ganze auch noch verstand, weiteten sich seine Augen. Fast panisch suchte er mit seinen Augen den Raum ab, aber nix. Wirklich nichts war von Kai zusehen. Nur Klamotten und... dann dieses Kind in Rays Armen. Langsam, ja fast in Zeitlupe, bewegte sich Max auf Ray und dem Kind zu. Als er vor ihnen zum Stehen kam, sah er erst das Kind, dann Ray und dann wieder das Kind an, bevor er das Kind vorsichtig fragte: "Kai?" "Ja?" kam es genervt von dem Kind, da es gezwungen war den Blick von Ray zunehmen.

Schock, welcher bei jedem andere Ursachen hatte, stand jedem ins Gesicht.

Kenny war eine Ausnahme, er fand das alles nur sehr interessant und wollte mehr über dieses Geschehen erfahren, schließlich lief Kai nicht jeden Tag, auf Größe eines Kindes, ein.

Tysons Augen wurden noch größer, er hat es also nicht geträumt oder träumt immer noch. Moment... Genau er träumt immer noch, das ist das Problem. Deshalb hatte er bis jetzt auch noch so wenig gegessen.

Max kapierte nicht wie Tyson Recht haben konnte und schaute immer noch erstaunt aus der Wäsche.

Kai war so erstaunt über die Stimme die er nun hatte, und glaubte das sein böser Verdacht nun auch noch bestätigt war, dass er einfach überrascht in die Gegend schaute, und überlegte wen er dafür umbringen konnte.

Und Ray.. Tja Ray hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und verstand nun all die Dinge (die Farbe, die Klamotten, das Hemd[was nach Kai duftete XDsabber] ). Sein Kai, in welchen er verliebt war, im Körper einen Kindes. Also was sollte man machen? Er fiel einfach mal in Ohnmacht. [-]

Da er nach hinten fiel, lag Kai nun auf ihm drauf.

Vor Schreck hatte er die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Da er aber nun weich lag, öffnete er sie wieder. Sofort erblickte er Rays Gesicht und dessen entspannten Gesichtszüge. Wie hypnotisiert streckte er seine Hand nach dem so schönen Gesicht aus. Wollte es berühren, es entlang fahren, die Haut spüren. Ihm einmal nahe sein. Doch war es ihm nicht vergönnt.

Max, der nicht einfach rum stehen wollte, schnappte sich Kai und hielt in fest in den Armen. Dann errötete er fürs erste einmal kurz, dann hob er einen Arm, streifte das Hemd zu Recht, damit er nicht mit seinem Arm Kais nackten Po berührte (wie er es zuvor getan hatte) und hielt ihn wieder fest.

Kai sah ihn zuerst nur mürrisch an, dann hatte er ihn berührt wo ihn niemand berühren sollte und ihn dann ja auch noch zuvor von Ray weg gehoben, also sah er so aus als wenn er ihm gleich die Halsschlagadern aufkratzen würde (da er nicht weiter mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen kommen würde, auch wenn er daran zweifelte dass er überhaupt mit [b] den [/b] Fingern kratzen könnte...). Max versuchte nur entschuldigend zu lächeln.

Tyson hingegen versuchte mit Hilfe von Kenny den Bewusstlosen Ray zurück in die Suite zubringen.

Nach einer Weile waren sie in dieser und waren im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Ray lag immer noch weggetreten auf der Couch, Tyson versuchte zu erklären was geschehen war und Kai saß auf Max Schoss.

Er hatte protestiert, aber woanders richtig sitzen konnte er nicht, also hatte er keine andere Wahl und saß brav und lieb auf Max Schoss.

Es war nun schon fast Mittag als Ray endlich aufwachte. Und das mit Gewicht auf dem Bauch. Was er erblickte, war ein blauer Haarschopf welcher zu einem Körper gehörte. Welcher sich leicht hob und senkte.

Kai war, weshalb auch immer (vielleicht lag es auch an seiner jetzigen Form) eingeschlafen. Und da Max ihn nicht auf dem Schoss behalten konnte, legte er ihn auf Ray rauf.

Dies erzählte Kenny Ray, und auch wie es dazu kam das Kai nun so klein war.

Tyson und Max waren in der Küche.

Ray hörte aufmerksam zu, irgendwann setzte er sich auf, Kai in den Arm behaltend und ihn aus Instinkt leicht schaukelnd.

Als Kenny geendet hatte, musste er erstmal schlucken. Dann sah er in Kais Gesicht. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine nun kleinen Hände krallten sich schon fast in Rays Robe.

(1): Gibt es dieses Wort? o.Ô

Beta-Leserin gesucht


	2. The first time in Kais new life

**Chibi Kai**

"Spreche"

Denke

Wechsle den Ort

Kais ,intelligente' gedachten Sachen 

(was man noch dazu sagen könnte)

Meine verpeilten Kommentare

Auf Wunsch mancher habe ich diese Geschichte weiter geschrieben. Beziehungsweise habe mich den Morddrohungen ShadowODarkness ergeben weg renn (hab dich auch lüb XD)

Also hier ist die Fortsetzung, vorrausichtlich werden es 7 Kapitel werden (ein Lemon am ende)

Wenn Kommis kommen!!!!:

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte. Immer noch verschlafen rubbelte er sich über die Augen. Dann erst sah er sich um.

Er war auf der Couch soweit er dies erfassen konnte. Ein leichtes Beben unter ihm, lies ihn auf schrecken. Etwas ängstlich schaute er nach der Ursache der Bewegung um. Als er aber erkannte, weshalb sein Untergrund sich bewegte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

Ohne es zumerken hatte man ihm Ray gegeben. Tja und dieser schlief gerade, und zwar unter ihm, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Er saß also auf dem Bauch der Person, welche er so liebte. Er sah hoch in dessen Gesicht, nun hatte er die Chance ihn einmal genauer zu betrachten.

Mit seinem Blick fuhr er jede Kontur Rays Gesicht nach. Wunder schön schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann blieb sein Blick, von den Haarsträhnen, der Nase und den geschlossen Augen, auf dessen Mund hängen. Leicht zitternd streckte er eine Hand aus, wollte sie sachte auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen legen. Wollte wissen, ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.

Doch war es ihm nicht vergönnt.

Sachte öffnete er seine Augen, er schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Als er die Schlaftrunkenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, erkannte er seine genauere Umgebung. Und das erste was er sah, war ein kleines Kind, welches sein Arm nach ihm ausstreckte.

Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Das Kind (was vom schlafen immer noch zerknittert aussah) wiederum, erschreckte sich und lief rot an.

Die Hand hatte es schnell wieder gesenkt.

Immer noch lächelnd setzte sich Ray auf, behielt das Kind aber auf dem Schoß. Das Kleine war immer nochleicht überrumpelt und sah Ray fragend an. "Na ausgeschlafen?", fragte dieser. Kai nun noch verdatterter brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. "Du bist also Kai?", fragte Ray weiter und sah das Kind nun doch prüfend an.

Dieses, welches sich unter den Blicken nicht wohl fühlte, antwortete "Ich Kai sein"

Na nu? Was soll das? Bekomm ich nicht mal einen vernünftigen Satz heraus? 

Auch Ray entging dieser Satz nicht: "Das liegt wohl daran, dass du nun ein Kind bist."

Kai nickte wieder nur, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, er wollte nicht noch mehr solcher Sätze sprechen. Sonst würde er noch mit Hamham und Dada anfangen, oder Schlimmeres.

"Ich hab Hunger du auch?", drang plötzlich Rays Stimme ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. Er hatte sich vorgebeugt beim Reden, um sich zu Erheben. Hilfe ich reime

Als er stand, stellte er Kai auf dem Boden ab. Er hätte ihn gerne noch auf dem Arm behalten, aber Kai wollte dies vielleicht nicht. Und außerdem hatte er Hunger, es war schließlich schon 14 Uhr durch.

Also ging er Richtung Ausgang in den Flur und Richtung Küche.

Kai stand noch kurz da, bis er Ray folgte. Während er dies tat, schaute er sich um. Alles erschien so groß. Er kam sich so klein vor...

Dazu kam, dass er beinahe hinfiel, da sein Shirt auf dem Boden lang schlürfte und er sich immer wieder darin verhedderte.

Nach einer Weile kam er an der Küche an. Der Weg erschien ihm viel länger als sonst gewesen zu sein.

Als er direkt vor der Tür stand, stockte er. Nun hatte er ein Problem. Er stellte sich auf die Fußspitzen, aber es nütze nicht. Er kam an die Türklinke nicht heran, und wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte, würde er nicht in die Küche kommen.

Noch einmal machte er sich lang, hielt sich an dem Rahmen der Tür fest und versuchte die Tür mit Hilfe der Klinke zu öffnen. Aber es klappte nicht. Er war zu klein...

Langsam kamen ihm die Tränen, und mit einem lauten Schrei fing er an zu weinen. Ich scheine auch die Eigenschaften des Kindseins übernommen zu haben schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Leicht verzweifelt wischte er sich die tränen aus den Augen. Er kam einfach nicht zu seinem Ray. Ray machte die Tür auch, schniff, oder hast du mich hier draußen vergessen? heul 

Doch als wenn man ihn erhört hätte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Ray sah hinaus.

Er erblickte Chibi Kai weinend. Etwas erschrocken nahm er ihn rasch in den Arm, und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her: "ssssschhhh ist ja gut." Ray! Das Kleine in seinem Arm beruhigte sich wieder und wischte sich die letzen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ray nun etwas erleichtert setzte das Kind auf einen Küchenstuhl: "Was war denn?" "Tür .. groß...zu" kam die Antwort Besser als: Tür groß sein und Kai klein 

Ray verstand und lächelte entschuldigend (und für Kai sehr süß): "Tut mir Leid, das hab ich vergessen. Und zum Essen haben wir nur den Nachtisch, welchen Max gemacht hat."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte was von dem Nachtisch in zwei Kompottschalen. Dann stellte er den Rest wieder in den Kühlschrank.

Kai beobachtete ihn stumm und mit hin und her wackelnden Beinen, eine Angewohnheit, welche er schon immer hatte, wenn er auf etwas höherem saß und die Füße den Boden nicht berührten. Was also schon lange her ist...

Süß. Wie er durch die Küche wurschtelt. Als wenn er eine Hausfrau wäre. Aber das sind doch immer Frauen, besonders Mütter. Mütter? Vielleicht kann er mich ja so lieb gewinnen. Und lieben... Ach was denk ich da, nein das geht nicht. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtet er dann aber auf die Kompottschale, welche Ray vor ihm auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Ray stellte den Stuhl von Kai noch etwas näher an den Tisch, bevor er sich selbst setzte und zu essen begann.

Und dabei genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Kai hingegen hatte da wieder ein Problem. Ich hasse es so klein zu sein denn er konnte noch nicht mal über dich Tischkante gucken, geschweige denn essen.

Also versuchte er sich hin zu stellen. Dies gelang ihm auch, und er erreichte mit den Fingerspitzen auch die Kompottschale (welcher Ray etwas zu weit weggestellt hatte) und zog sie sich näher heran.

Aber essen konnte er so im stehen nicht...

Ray, der dies nun mit wachsendem Interesse beobachtet hatte, stellte seine schon leere Kompottschale ab und ging um den Tisch, zu Kai.

Dieser schaute auf, als er Ray neben sich bemerkte. Ray legte seine Hände um Kais Hüften, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn sanft auf den Tisch.

Dann nahm er sich die Schale und drückte sie Kai in die Hände. Dann schnappte er sich noch den Löffel und behielt ihn, als er Kai anschaute, in der Hand.

Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt, diesen Kai auch zugeben. Aber wie? Kai hatte schon Schwierigkeiten die Schale mit beiden Händen zu halten, damit nichts überschwappte.

Nun leicht verzweifelt, schnappte er sich die Schale mit der einen Hand, wo sich auch der Löffel befand, und mit der anderen schnappte er sich Kai unter den Arm.

So ging er dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort setzte er sich dann hin, nahm Kai wieder auf den Schoß, lies diesen erst die Situation begreifen und löffelte dann etwas auf den Löffel, welchen er dann vor Kais Mund hielt.

Dieser schaute verdutzt auf den Löffel, bevor er langsam den Mund öffnete und sich füttern lies. Ein Komisches Gefühl erfasste ihn, aber störte es ihn nicht. Irgendwann macht er dies vielleicht noch mal...

,Klick' machte es und schon schloss sich die Wohnzimmertür und ein strahlender Max machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen, welche draußen trainierten.

Nachdem Essen, wurde Kai wieder auf den Boden gestellt und Ray brachte die Schale weg. Ein leichter Rotschimmer war auf seinen Wangen, als er sich noch mal vorstellte dass er soeben Kai gefüttert und dieser es ohne Probleme sich schmecken gelassen hatte. Schön komisch, diese Vorstellung.

Auch Kai hatte solche Gedanken, auch wenn er daran dachte sich bei Ray dafür zu revanchieren...

Der Rest lief normal ab. Die Tatsache, dass Kai ein Kind war ignorierte man oder versuchte man einfach es als normal zu bezeichnen.

Nach der ,Ess-Aktion' waren Kai und Ray hinausgegangen. Ray trainierte mit und Kai schaute zu.

Er hätte zwar mit trainieren können, aber rutschte ihm so oder so sein eigenes Hemd schon fast von den Schultern.

So verging der Tag, und bald brach die Nacht hinein.

Und es hieß Abendessen.

Doch weil weder Ray noch Max Lust hatten zu kochen, bestellten sie sich beim Chinesen etwas. Was dann auch nach 30 Minuten eintraf, so wie es auf der Karte versprochen wurde.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, das Essen entgegengenommen, bezahlt und auf den Tisch gestellt.

"Essen ist da", rief Kenny. Und schon konnte man einen erfreuten Schrei Tyson hören, Fußgetrappel und schon stand der Vielfraß schlechthin an seinem Lieblings Ort, der Küche.

Etwas später waren auch die anderen anwesen. Kai kam als letzter in die Küche gewatschelt. Vor seinem Stuhl blieb er stehen. Dann streckte er sich, stützte sich hab und versuchte mit Beingefuchtel auf seinen Stuhl zu kommen Peinlich, peinlich . Er schaffte es jedoch und sah das nächste große Hindernis vor sich. Mit der Bezeichnung ,Stäbchen'...

Max, welcher neben ihm saß, bemerkte dies und sprach Ray darauf an: "Ähm. Ich glaube du musst Kai noch einmal füttern, Ray. Sonst verhungert er uns noch und das Essen landet eher auf dem Boden als in seinem Magen."

Ray wurde rot um die Nase, aß aber brav weiter bis er fertig war und ging dann zu Kai. Hob ihn wieder hoch auf seinen Arm. Kai hielt sich mit seinen kleine Händen an Rays hals und Schulter fest. Dann ging Ray wieder mit Kai und Essen ins Wohnzimmer. Von Ray , während er Kai wieder anfing zu füttern,hörte man ein: "Das scheint zu Gewohnheit zu werden..."

Hätte nichts dagegen 

So das war's, mehr gibt es zum Anfang nicht fies grins

Na ja interessiert dies einen in Runde schau

Die nächsten Kapitel könnten dauern, da ich Schulisch voll in Anspruch genommen werde Vater kill will das doch gar nicht

Leider -heul- Also ich möchte gerne liebe Kommis sehen -

Und Kritik! Aber bitte beachten, dass ich dieses Kapitel ab 22 Uhr noch was angefangen habe und durch geschrieben habe schlaf

Und falls ihr was zum lachen wollt, es verrückt sein sollte, am ende zum shounen-ai und Gefühlsvollen Lemon kommen soll, ihr nichts gegen Harry Potter habt, dann schaut mal bei:

Voldie, Luc und andere Sachen

Rein. Und dann wisst ihr auch, was ich nicht alles so träume XD

Am Anfang ist es verrückt und recht interessant, wird danach aber gefühlvoll und ach.. lest selbst -

Also ich hab alles gesagt, und nu Nacht. By by gute Nacht und ich halt mein Mund nun auch ...

PS: An Fanfictionet: Hier sind erst 2 Kapitel on, bei ww.animexx.de sind 4 Kapitel on -


End file.
